Somebody to Love
by daniladawg
Summary: It's obvious that Sollux really likes Aradia, but what happens when she gets a new boyfriend that tries to cut her off from him? (Humanstuck college AU)


-1-

Sollux

"Can anybody...find me...somebody t-" The song was cut off as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my glasses and swung my feet over the side of the bed to plant them lightly on the ground.

Looking over at the bed adjacent to mine, there was still a shifting lump under the covers. I got up, scratching my neck as I peered onto my roommate's face. Karkat's expression was one of peace. This was one of the only times it wasn't twisted into a shout of anger, and I try to enjoy these moments.

Gathering up a bundle of clothes, I stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, going over my day in my head. First there were classes, which went until 1:30. Then, lunch with Aradia. Finally, class until five. Today was one of the rare days my lunch aligned with Aradia's. She was an archaeology major, alwyas running around. Sometimes she was gone for a week doing field work somewhere. It was a lot to contrast against in the life of a scheduled computer science course of study.

I stepped out of the bathroom, careful not to slam any doors as to wake Karkat. "It's about time, asshole." He barged through the hallway, knocking me over on his way in.

"Good morning to you too, KK." I chuckled as I went back into our room. Throwing on a jacket and grabbing my laptop bag, I ran full-speed out the door. I was kind of late, and I mean, I was usually late so it's not as if it mattered much. However I try to be on time considering occasionally a few people rely on me for carpooling to get done.

It was a bright day out, more so than it should be for March at seven o'clock in the morning. The smell of Spring hung lightly in the air, wafting about with every breeze.

I took the keys from my pocket, pressing the button a few times before my rusty old pickup beeped to unlock. The paint was peeling, it took a while to start up, but it was mine and that's all that matters.

I got in and started it up, throwing my hand out the window. The weather was starting to warm up, and it wouldn't be long before I'd have all of the windows rolled down I pulled over onto a residential road, coming to a stop at a quaint house. I honked the horn a few times impatiently until a small blonde woman came out of the house and bounded towards the car, opening the door and jumping in in one swift motion. If I didn't know her, I would've been scared that she was going to run straight into my truck. "How was your morning, Feferi?" I asked as she got buckled in.

"Great! I got a letter from Eridan today." She smiled and gave me the thumbs-up to go.

"What about?"

"He's coming home in April. They told him last Tuesday. I can't wait, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen him! And I didn't even get to be with him long before he was deployed." Eridan was her husband who-you guessed it-was in the military. He was supposed to come home about a year ago for a break, but volunteered to go ahead and serve his other year when his fight was delayed due to rioting. Feferi's been waiting for him to come home ever since.

"That's great, FF!" And it really was, she talked almost constantly of how much she missed him. I went to school with them, and I personally never much cared for him. Of course, Feferi loved him, and I guess that's really all that mattered to me.

"Isn't it? I can't wait for him to come back, I've missed him so much." There was an awkward silence as she looked out the window and I searched for a discussion topic, which lasted a few minutes. Suddenly, she jerked her head back to look at me. "How's Karkat?" She asked, obviously just making small talk.

"Well, you know, just like he always is. And by that I mean he's got his panties hiked up his ass crack." This made her laugh.

"That's good. I was kind of worried about him after what happened the other day." I started laughing just recalling what had happened. We'd all gone out to a fancy restaurant for Karkat's sister, Kanaya's birthday. Of course, the whole thing was in French and nobody had any idea what they were ordering with the exception of Kanaya who was a French major and who also seemed to find it amusing that nobody else knew what they were going to eat. She offered a recommendation to Karkat, and because of that he seemed to think he was in the clear. However, he got the short end of the stick, because his plate came complete with de-shelled snails and frog legs that I could've sworn were still twitching. He passed out. I had to carry his sorry ass all the way home, and then when he woke up in the morning he was so confused that it took a half hour for me to finally get him to stop yelling so I could explain what happened.

"Yeah...he was pretty ill in the morning, but you know him. He recovered from it." I looked over at her for a few moments. "It's not like this is the first time he's been punk'd by Kanaya or Rose or any of their common affiliates."

Feferi looked down at her feet. "Yeah, I feel sorry for him sometimes. He was always pretty tortured." I nodded in agreement before stopping at the vet school building, and she got out almost as quickly and smoothly as she had gotten in. She waited and held the door open for a moment longer, sticking her head in. "Also, don't come back for me this afternoon. Jade and I are going out to a sushi bar, and she'll give me a ride."

"Alright FF, have a good day!" I nodded and waved as she ran inside. I didn't want to say it to her, but I was rather relieved that I didn't have to pick her up later. There was a chance that I wouldn't have my second class (rumours had been spread the professor was sick), and it would've sucked had I needed to leave the apartment again just to pick her up.

I sped down the road, almost late for my first class. This professor was so harsh, she didn't care if you were five feet from the door. It was getting locked right at seven-thirty. I locked my truck and jumped out, racing for the door just before she closed it out to other students.


End file.
